gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gears of War 3
Game Informer Scans Here some magazine scans from Game Informers Gears 3 overview, enjoy http://forums.gametrailers.com/thread/gi-gears-3-scans/1064307 User:KRYPTON SPARTAN May 5, 2010, 8:20 PM Dizzy According to the Gears official Facebook page (http://www.facebook.com/pages/Gears-of-War-Official-Page/) and Rod's Twitter (http://twitter.com/GearsViking), Dizzy is back for the 3rd game. Would this be enough to warrant adding Dizzy to the cast of returning characters? DTwirler 19:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Facebook link is broken and I don't see anything saying that Dizzy is in GoW 3, only that the voice actor is in the studio.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Weapons sections need a bit of sorting The Digger Launcher is a Locust heavy weapon so it should be in the Locust Armory section, the Incendiary Grenade isn't listed in the COG's section either, and the Multi-Turret should be added in the Locust Armory section aswell. But I cannot edit the page so I'm just telling who ever wants to fix it.----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Also, in the magazine xbox world, Anya is seen wielding a longshot, so this should be added to the COG arsenelSlacky11 20:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hoffman Is there going to be Hoffman? :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :No sources on him yet.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm speculating that he will be in in it, though it is just speculation. - ThePlatypus 21:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes hoffman is in you see him at the end of the e3 2010 demo - I JARO I 21:06, June 13 2010 (UCT) "Bean Stalk" Wretches The "bean stalks" that are in the trailer for Gears of War 3 and the June issue of Gameinformer seem to be Wretchs so maybe add or change the article on Lambent wretches. Any proof you need, just look in the GameInformer issue and youll see the similarities. 22:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC)David L. G. the bean stalks are called Lambent Stalks and those things that look like wretches are actually called Polyps they are crab like creatures that spawn from drudges or stalks 01:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin Splitting Should we split the list of Lambent enemies/characters from the list of Locust characters? BuzzSawBill 06:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :yes.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I've split them up, and reorganised the character lists into a table. --EightyOne (talk) 20:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Savage Locust Has anyone made the savage locust page? David L. G. 01:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC)David L.G. Savage Grenadier--Chairman Jack the Black 10:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Chairman Prescott Just in case, anyone wanna add the Chairman of the COG in the article? I heard he's been confirmed to return.David L. G. 02:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) New character IGN has played the demo and noted there is a new female character named Sam, here. Unfortunately, no picture. I think we have to wait until E3 to find out. --Melanator123 20:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No Horde Mode? If i interpreted it correctly, they replaced horde mode with Beast Mode. that stinks, it would have been awesome if Gears of War 3 had Horde mode and Beast mode. SupremeCommander 02:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Talk page is not a forum.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Veteran Wings+Gears of War 3=something has anyone considered putting up the thing about the veteran wings Rod Fergusson said that your veteran gear achievment will mean something in gears 3 Quote --->@(username blocked)By "wings" I meant that getting the "Veteran Gear" achievement will mean something in Gears 3. 6:08 PM Aug 25th via web in reply to(username blocked)<---pasted directly from twitter http://twitter.com/GearsViking/status/22131564637 I just don't know where the right place is to put this info~~GuestForeverX @ a different PC found a whole bunch of new gears 3 stuff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://forums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=746684 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1zXItIXqdM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7fRItftqes we will have different lancers, gold,pink,flame,green,black with red omen, camo more executions including mortat,scorcher,retro lancer,lancer we also have news that there will dedicated servers with host migration gaurdian and submission have been merged into "capture the leader" the leader will have an improved tat-com where he can see enemies i have to go soon so i just summed it up lets get our community working on the data on the best gears site (gearspedia)~~GuestForeverX :We know already--Chairman Jack the Black 15:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Alphabetizing Do you think that everything that is listed anywhere within the wiki should be alphabetized, for the reader's convenience? Most notably the lists of characters on the Gears 3 page. I would do it myself but I don't really have that kind of time on my hands. Play as Stranded Like i mean, if you play Horde mode, you should be able to play as a stranded, not just a COG soldier. If you choose to be a stranded, you will have a different stranded character any different time. :The talk page is not a forum.--JacktheBlack 22:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RAAM and A.Carmine ??? Has A. Carmine and RAAM been confirmed to return in Gears of War 3, I was looking on the multiplayer characters and just saw their names but I can't find the infomation to say they are returning. Thannks Wwewrestling 20:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *If you watch the new video Dedicated Execution you can clearly see RAAM and Anthony Carmine being used in multiplayer. Squireyoung 23:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *How do you know that it isn't a Savage Theron without the helmet, because a Savage Theron and RAAM look sort of the same but I'm not sure, I really want it to be RAAM. Thanks Wwewrestling 19:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *Dude are you kidding me? A) RAAMS armor is black not white. B) When do therons not have helments? and C) RAAM's head is distinctivly different than any other locust.Squireyoung 02:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *I totally agree, I know RAAM's armour is black, and a Savage Theron's armour is white but I was just asking for your opinion, by the way I watched a video and saw a user playing as a Savage Theron without the helmet. I know RAAM is in Multiplayer so he's not going to be in the story then? Wwewrestling 11:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *Is it without a helmet, or with the new head wrapping thing they wear.. because RAAM has nothing on his head. No, obviously he is not going to be in the story. He is dead, his was shot in the head and bleeded out before being thrown into a lake of liquid emulsion by the Tyro Pillar. Soon after, the lightmass bomb detonated and vaporized anything in that area. He is Dead, he is not coming back, ever. People need to accept that lol. --Squireyoung 12:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *No they had nothing on their head just plain, anyway I have been looking you can tell its definitely is RAAM because I looked at this armour and his mini cape on the back of him and it is exactly the same as his appearances from the previous games, he even has that plate thing stuck in his head, when we first started his conversation I didn't look proberly at the Savage Theron to see how white their armour really was and how black RAAM's armour was, so lets end all this lol, RAAM is in the game :) :D. Wwewrestling *People should stop getting confused between the Savage Theron and RAAM they look totally different from each other, plus RAAM's armour is totally black with lightend silver and the Savage Theron's armour is totally white with tape wrapping. Cheers guys Wwewrestling *Check out this video for a good view of A. Carmine. Also, RAAM will most likely be in Gears 3, considering he was in the other two. The character models in the video footage are savage therons due to the white armor. Anyways, I'd bet that all the new characters as well as all the old ones will be present in the newest installment. Tinman888 21:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC)tinman888 *RAAM is in the other video the Dedicated Execution, he is seen been blow up by Thrashball Cole, anyway in the trailer his armour is pure black and lightend silver like RAAM has, the Savage Theron's is white like you said, anyway Squireyoung seems to know about RAAM in Gears of War 3, message him and he will say the same thing me and other users say. GOW47 16:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Limited and epic editions Can anyone confirm that the contents of the two editions will be told after the beta. If so, once we find out, it would be something that might be worthy of mentioning on the Gears of War 3 page. TheExiledGear 10:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RAAM in Gears of War 3 There has been alot of people saying how is RAAM in Gears of War 3, well.....check out the Dedicated Execution trailer. Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. Here are the Gears of War 3 HeroClix toys which included: Gears: Baird, Anya, Marcus Fenix, Dom, and the Cole. Locust: Skorge, Kantus, RAAM, Locust Drone, and a Mauler. The Figures are due out in August 2011. Wwewrestling 20:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Why you just add the new information to the articles instead of hitting every talk page? --JacktheBlack 21:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry about that. lol Wwewrestling 05:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Free Beta poster Does anyone knows something about these? I think they should be mentioned somewhere around the article, more specifically, the beta part. one more thing, does anyone knows what are these for? are they just for printing and hanging and that's all?--SGP 20:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Talk pages are not a forum.--JacktheBlack 20:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::um, excuse me, but I'm talking about the article, so I am making correct use of the talk page!! are you going to include the supposed "poster reward for playing in the beta from Microsoft" in the article or not? --SGP 21:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Not you are hosting a topic, talk pages are for how to improve the article. --JacktheBlack 21:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Have you ever been in any other wiki? I've been in 38 different wikis (I can name them if you wish) including this one, and in all of them, people can talk about stuff they want to add to an article in talk pages, as well as improvements, and even making questions about the topics in the article. That's what talk pages are for, go ask any other wiki user, and the fact that you go nagging everybody for what they say here is not helpful for the wiki at all. everybody makes mistakes and just saying "this is no forum, go find one" will not solve anything. just answer their questions, that is more helpful than nagging. In fact, now that I realize, every single question or topic here looks like a forum, just read any of the above topics or titles or whatever you call them. many users make questions about investigating, or confirming information or stuff, which is the very same thing I am doing, correct use of talk pages. :::Now, returning to the original question, is there anyone who can search info on the posters and add that to this article? or at least just to mention the supposed reward for beta players in the article.--SGP 20:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::This info should be mentioned under the beta. I think they are just printable posters. Did everyone who particapated in the Beta get an e-mail giving them one?--The Forgotten Jedi 20:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's what I've been asking all the time. I think that only the ones who received tokens for inviting others, because they were the original users, this means not all them got the e-mail. And by the way, the multiplayer part of the article needs some improvement it is a little scrambled. --SGP 20:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Skorge and RAAM in GOW 3 Multiplayer?. Hi Everyone I had a quick nosey around the site and I found Skorge and RAAM on the Multiplayer list and in the new Gears of War 3 toy collection and I was like WOW, but they were in Gears of War 2. Does this mean they will be definitely be in the Multiplayer on Gears of War 3. GOW47 18:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :yes, and most likely, just like in gears 2, you will need to unlock them by having certain achievements in gears 1 and 2, or doing something in gears 3.--SGP 23:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome, I think alot of characters from the previous games will be returning for Multiplayer with it been the last game in the series, Lets just hope they sort RAAM's height out, in Gears of War 2 he was the same size as the other Locust when he is 10ft. We will just have to wait and see. GOW47 17:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Richard Prescott's Bodyguards in Multiplayer Richard Prescott's Bodyguards will be playable characters in Gears of War 3 Multiplayer: They are seen been playable in this video at 2:08 to 2:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?nomobile=1&v=ZynmYC4ac6w There isn't a page existing for them so I just added their name under Prescott's on the character list. Wwewrestling 20:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *Thats not where they would go. They would have their own entry. We don't know what they are called yet, or even if they only function as Prescott's bodyguards, so calling them anything at the moment is speculation.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) **Its better to be the Tortoise then the hare right now.--JacktheBlack 20:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ***The name of those type of COGs are Onyx Guards. There was a video up on Youtube showing proof of that as the guy went through the character select, but it got deleted. Linkin10362 03:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ****That is leaked information from a hacked game. We do not accept that info because A) it might change, and B) it is gained illegally.--The Forgotten Jedi 04:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) GOW 3 Locust and COG Concept Art Recent concept art for the COG and Locust Horde have been released, not all characters that are in Gears of War 3 are on the artwork but alot of them are featured: Here is the link for the images: http://www.trueachievements.com/n4196/e3-2011-gears-of-war-3-campaign-screenshots.htm I suppose the images in the link can be added to the website in some way or another. YOU SIR ARE GETTING A FUCKING MEDAL! I want all theses images and used that link for the copyright box.--JacktheBlack 22:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, these are excellent for infoboxes. Nice find.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *If anybody can find GOW 3 images of Skorge and RAAM that would be Awesome! GOW47 05:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) GOW 3 Concept Art: Skorge and RAAM *If anybody can help find some sort of concept art of Skorge and RAAM in Gears of War 3 that would be appreciated as most of the COG and Locust characters now have new images from GOW 3 and these two characters definetly need one. GOW47 15:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) *This image of General RAAM is supposably from Gears of War 3 I found it on some Gears of War 3 topic page. GOW47 22:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC)GOW47GOW47 22:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC)